Let me haunt you
by morphineMaster
Summary: Muchas veces se preguntaba si tenía el poder de obligar a alguien a ser suyo. Fantaseaba con la esperanza de que Trowa lo mirara sólo a él, que estuviera a su lado como una sombra, que su ser se volcara en su presencia y lo envolviera en un abrazo vacío y oscuro como su deseo.


**LET ME HAUNT YOU**

Sus deseos serían cada vez más oscuros. Lo sabía tan bien que desde que el planeta estuvo en aparente paz, ni un día pisó las oficinas de los Preventers. La idea de que si no lo veía ni escuchaba podría calmar aquel deseo que lo consumía, se volvió en lo único a lo que aferrarse antes de volverse completamente loco.

Muchas veces se preguntaba si tenía el poder de obligar a alguien a ser suyo. Fantaseaba con la esperanza de que Trowa lo mirara sólo a él, que estuviera a su lado como una sombra, que su ser se volcara en su presencia y lo envolviera en un abrazo vacío y oscuro como su deseo. La sóla idea lo hacía temblar y su corazón, ya negro después de tanto anhelar lo imposible, se retorcía de placer.

En su mente, Trowa había dejado a su familia, su estúpida familia que lo había hecho sonreir. O quizá Quatre los había matado y el chico se había arrastrado a la puerta de su departamento, con aquellos hermosos ojos pintados por el dolor de perderlo todo, intentando entender por qué algún desconocido lo había despojado de lo que amaba. Y así, sólo así, podría invitarlo a entrar. Lo convencería con dulces palabras de que en realidad él lo había provocado. Que todas las muertes se podían haber evitado porque se dio el lujo de querer a alguien que no era Quatre.

Trowa forcejearía, porque después de todo no era un monstruo como el rubio. Trataría de regresar a la luz pero ya se encargaría de recordarle que las únicas veces en que podía estar seguro era a su lado. Poco a poco, su presencia se absorbería como veneno, inundando sus pensamientos y haciéndolo incapaz de pensar por sí mismo. Al final, sólo quedaría vestigios de lo que era Trowa. Pero ¿acaso importaba? el alma que quedaba estaba condenada a pasar el resto de sus días con Quatre mientras éste se encargaba de lamer sus heridas, calmando su destruida alma con palabras dulces y caricias aterciopeladas llenas del amor que sólo él podría sentir: un amor podrido y frío que helaba el poco calor que todavía emanaba de su ser.

Sin embargo, aquello nunca pasaría. Quatre obligaba a aquellos pensamientos a quedarse en algún recoveco oscuro y siniestro de su mente y estaba decidido a dejarlos ahi. O eso pensaba al principio.

Con el paso del tiempo, la fachada que había inventado con el propósito de alejar su oscuridad, hizo que se convirtiera en un símbolo del nuevo mundo. Era idolatrado por millones. Sonreía, motivaba, dirigía, amaba. Era el héroe que podía reconstruir un mundo lleno de miseria. Sin embargo, al llegar a casa y destapar una costosa botella de licor y estrellarla sobre las blancas paredes, hacía un recuento de sus acciones. Cada vez sentía que la oscuridad saldría de su interior y podría jurar que en aquella sonrisa fingida, aquella sonrisa del salvador del mundo no era otra que la de aquel monstruo recordándole que se hacía más fuerte a cada latido de su corazón.

Finalmente, llegó el día en que la oscuridad ganó. A pesar de que no sentía remordimiento, pensó que debería llamarlo. O toparse incidentalmente con él fuera de las oficinas de los Preventers y fingir que tenía asuntos que tratar. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que al final iría hacia donde se encontraba. Porque así trababajaba la mente de Trowa; si algo verdaderamente importante pasaba, sólo iría con la única persona con la que podía confiar: Quatre.

Lástima que ya no existiera tal persona.

Eventualmente Trowa llegó a él. Lo sentía. Sentía su cálida aura traspasar la puerta de madera e inundar el frío apartamento. El sonido del timbre tensó todos los músculos del rubio. Sus manos, que habían perdido todo el calor hacía tiempo, dejaron con cuidado el vaso con licor sobre la mesa de cristal. Se incorporó lentamente, sintiendo la excitación llenar sus poros y su corazón latiendo desesperado.

Al dirigirse hacia la entrada, reparó en el espejo que estaba a su costado. Aquel espejo, de bordes de oro y cristal, reflejaron su verdadero ser. ¿Desde hacía cuánto su mirada era fría y cruel? ¿Desde hacía cuánto su sonrisa solo inspiraba terror? Perplejo, se quedó clavado en su imagen, sin avanzar hacia lo que más deseaba.

-Esto no está bien- susurró para si. El monstruo, si es que lo había escuchado, sólo le devolvió la misma mirada. -No podemos dejar que nos vea así-. Su reflejo, como si fuera una entidad aparte, pareció entender quién estaba al otro lado de la puerta y su expresión se volvió mas suave. Sus ojos recuperaron la calidez que siempre lo habían caracterizado y sonrió para sus adentros. Revolvió un poco su cabello, dándole un aspecto más añiñado (cosa que sabía que Trowa le gustaba) y respiró profundamente. Podía pasar de nuevo como el amable y dulce Quatre. -No tardarás mucho en salir, lo prometo- dijo para si mientras se encaminaba hacia la entrada.

-Trowa...- dijo apenas abrió la puerta. Le dio unos segundos al ojiverde para acostumbrarse a la penumbra de su departamento. Por su parte, Quatre notó la sangre que cubría su chaqueta de cuero y el olor a vísceras y vómito que lo rodeaba.

-Trowa. No digas nada-

 _"Ya lo se todo"_

-No necesitas explicarte-

 _"No los necesitabas, no los necesitabas"_

-Por favor, no llores-

 _"Llora por ti. Llora por los que he mando a matar"_

-No te dejaré solo. ¿Vale? Sólo entra. Yo cuidaré de ti.-

 _"No te dejaré escapar."_

La puerta de madera se cerró lentamente y Quatre miró con desprecio el vacío pasillo. Ahora tenía lo que más quería… era tiempo de dejar de fingir.

Se había convertido en el monstruo que tanto debería haber odiado.

 **FIN**


End file.
